Daniel Troyer
Unnamed son Amanda Proctor, attorney Amos' father, friend |status = Living |season5 = X }} Daniel Troyer is a Weten Ogen who appeared in . Appearances At his home, he spoke to three participants of the Maagd Zoektocht about why it was such an important Weten Ogen tradition and that his daughter, Emily, was all he had left. He then had Emily bring a ceremonial Griffin to each participant that they drew a single golden feather from, wogeing before they did so. He instructed Isaac Proctor, who had drawn the longest feather, to bring him the head of Frankie Adkins, the man responsible for his son's death. The next day, he had heard the news that Isaac was killed just as he was about to kill Frankie outside of his club. The two other participants, Eli Kemper and Amos, returned to his home to perform a toast in Isaac's honor, and he told Eli that it was his turn next to complete the quest but warned him that it would be harder now since Frankie knew someone was trying to kill him. Later that day, Nick and Hank came to ask him about his relationship with Isaac, as well as if he knew Frankie Adkins. He pretended to not know about Isaac's attempt to kill Frankie and denied knowing if Isaac knew Frankie. When Hank asked if anyone else had been at their home the night before, Emily answered and lied that Isaac had been the only guest over the house last night. After Eli was killed, he spoke to Amos again back at the house, commending him for killing his two competitors. Amos denied having killed them, however, adding that his mother made him participate in the Maagd Zoektocht and that he didn't even want to marry Emily because he was gay. He then sternly warned Amos that nobody backs out of the quest and that he'd kill Amos himself if he didn't bring him Frankie's head. After Amanda Proctor told Frankie that Daniel Troyer was the one trying to get him killed as a way to get Frankie to avenge the death of her son, Isaac, Frankie entered Troyer's home while he was on the phone and then announced his presence. He denied having tried to kill him, but Frankie told him he knew he was responsible and pointed a gun at him, adding, "If it wasn't for that guy in the animal costume, I'd be dead." Troyer replied, "Did he look like this?" and woged, shocking Frankie. Before Frankie could do anything, Emily, in her woged form, pounced on him, causing the gun to fire. Troyer was shot and fell to the ground, but he was still alive and called out to his daughter as Nick and Hank had just entered the house and ordered Emily to back away. She ran over to him, and Nick told her that they knew all about the Maagd Zoektocht and that she was Weten Ogen. After Emily replied that she hated that tradition, Troyer replied that it was okay and the quest was for her and never for the three Weten Ogen bachelors, adding that she had proven far more than any man that she had the strength to take over, as she was now the only one in line to the family's inheritance. Nick and Hank then told Emily that they were going to arrest her father for solicitation to kill Frankie Adkins. Images 504-Troyer at home.jpg 504-Weten Ogen woge.gif Quotes *(Talking about the Maagd Zoektocht): "Tradition is our lifeblood." Category:Incarcerated Characters